The Green Rose
by Kai Raidan
Summary: Naruto and his childhood friend, Haya Hyuuga find a green rose in the forest. Can a simple rose unite thier unspoken love? -Naruto X OC-


"Naruto-kun," Haya said tugging on the hyperactive blonde's arm. Haya was in awe of him, she's never met anyone as brave and determined than him. Naruto is, in all ways, amazing to her.

Naruto looked down at little Haya Hyuuga, she was like a little child clinging to her elder brother and Naruto loves the attention she gives him, the respect and admiration, something that he strived for and yet, this was something more.

Haya smiled up at Naruto, she was shorter then him by a few inches, her eyes reached his lips, he had defiantly grown since they were younger. Haya has a beautiful smile, one that could melt even the coldest heart, even her white eyes seemed to twinkle every time she gazed upon her best friend.

"What do you want to do today, Haya-chan?" Naruto asked, wondering what he had done to attract Haya in the first place. Sure, he always thought he was amazing but Haya was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon, she was different, not like his first crush; Sakura Haruno.

Haya hugged his arm affectionately, "How about," she thought for a moment, "We go for a walk in the forest?" she suggested. The forest is a beautiful place and she always loved walking through it, especially with Naruto.

Naruto grinned, "Sure thing, Haya-chan," how could you resist her charming smile? Haya giggled happily, "Okay, let's go!' she sang, pulling him along by the wrist. Haya is a surprisingly speedy girl; her slim figure and shortness make it hard for even Naruto to keep up.

It was midday, the sun shone brightly in the sky, lighting up the forest floor and also Haya's smile. Naruto let her pull him along, he didn't mind, she was gentle and kind hearted, he wasn't even sure she could hurt a fly. Haya gasped, she had spotted a rose of sparkling green. "Wow," she murmured.

Naruto walked up to the flower and gazed at it, "I never knew a rose could be green," he said, deep in thought. Haya smiled, it was beautiful, she had never seen a rose so amazing before. It was certainly not normal for a rose to be green and she had never even seen a rose in the forest before.

The green rose reflected the light on its dew spotted petals, it was alone without a bush with other roses, and it stood tall with a thin stalk. "Oh look at that Naruto-kun it's all alone," Haya said, running her finger along the petals. Naruto didn't answer, he watched Haya stare at the rose affectionately and wondered if she ever looked at him that way.

The rose, he noted, was beautiful. But was that only because of Haya standing next to it? Anything Haya looked at like that would be beautiful, she made everything beautiful. And the rose seemed to reflect that, it stood alone in the middle of the forest, with dirt and mud around it, and no other vegetation within 5 metres. Yet it was beautiful and made everything else seem beautiful as well. Like Haya.

Haya caressed the rose caringly; she had fallen in love with it. The way it strived to be recognised and seen even though it was all alone in the world, even after the other plants kept well clear of it, it was still determined to make a difference and in this way it was beautiful. Forget the way it looks, its real beauty was inside, the way it was so very brave and determined. She gazed at the flower; it instantly reminded her of Naruto

She loved the flower like she loved Naruto. Haya turned back to him and smiled, "I love this flower, don't you?" she asked. Naruto stared at her, she seemed to be genuinely happy, "Yes," he said, just how I feel about you, he added in his mind. Haya's eyes sparkled and she turned back to the flower, "See? Now you have love," she whispered, "Dear Rose of brightest green. You can be free now you've got what you wanted. You will never be lonely again, I promise"

Naruto watched her whisper to the rose, he didn't quite hear what she said but he could imagine the words were sincere and loving. It was easy to tell, the way she looked at the rose, as if it were the most important thing to her in the whole world. As if she felt for the rose as he felt for her.  
The rose seemed to smile in response to her heart felt words, as if it knew something that she didn't, like it understood something wonderful that she has to find out for herself. Haya turned and walked up to Naruto, she tilted her head to the side, "What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head, when had she moved? "Nothing Haya-chan. I was just thinking," he said. Oh? He was thinking was he? She smiled knowingly, "About what?" she said, testing him. Naruto looked into her eyes, they held a glimmer of hope what could she be hoping for?

"About the rose," he said, watching her reaction. She smiled; did he know what she was thinking? About the rose and how it reminded her of him? "The rose Naruto-kun? Why? Does it remind you of someone?" She asked hesitantly.  
Naruto was shocked; did she know how he felt? "Yeah," he said, "It does"

They stared at each other for a while, just looking in each others eyes, searching for the emotion they wanted to see. Love. Haya smiled joyously, her fingers linked in his. A light blush touched Naruto's cheeks but Haya didnt seem to see, instead she pulled him along with her, still walking in the forest. Hand in Hand.


End file.
